


valley

by panther



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they reach rivendale. the dwarves react</p>
            </blockquote>





	valley

"The only ill will is that which you bring yourself." Bilba feels Gandalf's gaze then. She squirms under it but understands the message. She will need to do the talking. 

She shifts her way to the front of the company which is not hard given the dwarves are nervous about seeking out the elves. When the scouts meet them she dips her knees and drops her gaze and asks for food. They glance behind her to the weapons but focus on her most. She makes sure her gaze is through her curls. 

The elves lead them into a hall and bring food. The dwarves start to complain but she pleads with Thorin and it comes to an end. He is utterly outraged to be there but somehow there is a connection between them. 

Thorin's glance is careful yet enough. She clings to it when they are forced from the valley.


End file.
